Synchronous oscillations in networks of neurons are a common feature in the nervous system and are thought to play a fundamental role in cognation and behavioral function. Contrary to the traditional belief that inhibition merely provide stability to principal cell networks by balancing excitation, it appears that interneurons are crucial in generating synchronous activity over a wide range of frequencies. They seem to accomplish this by network dynamics in which cells communicate through both gap junctions and chemical synapses. The exact mechanism, however, are unclear. This study will investigate dynamics in networks of interneurons coupled by gap junctions and inhibitory synapses. It aims to elucidate the mechanisms that underlie synchrony and other spatiotemporal behavior, as well as those that control the frequency and robustness of oscillatory behavior. A theoretical framework for dynamics in network with electrical coupling will be constructed. This framework should help to provide a better understanding of experimental results and suggest new experiments to better assess the functional role of interneurons and synchronous oscillations.